


I don't care, therefore I won't share

by 3x3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, in which hinata and kamukura share a body, so it's like 50 percent off haru's mind in there 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: It’s like a game of musical chairs to determine who will get to escort Naegi back to his living quarters.Hinata really really does not like being roommates with Kamukura Izuru.Kamuegi week day 5: scars
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	I don't care, therefore I won't share

**Author's Note:**

> I finally get to share this one!! It's my favorite out of the three! Man I missed writing bickering.

“I think you should stop drinking so much.” Hinata says, hauling Naegi along by the waist.

It’s a relief that their shared apartment building is so close, because it would be a lot harder to reach home otherwise. He really ought to get a driving licence some day. If only he could find the time.

**I think we have no business telling Naegi what to do. He is an adult. He can make his own decisions.** Says Kamukura Izuru in his head.

_Not you too._ Hinata groans internally. _Look, if you’re going to stick around, why don’t you do something useful instead of yapping away like the nuisance you are?_

Silence.

**Hand him over.**

Hinata grudgingly loosens his grip on control, because as much as he hates to admit it, Kamukura would fare much better with keeping Naegi upright. _Do NOT drop him._ He warns. It’s interesting, because a year ago he wouldn’t even _imagine_ doing this. Kamukura is a mystery, and Hinata could never quite tell what he’s thinking about. However, if there’s one thing he can trust him with, it would be Naegi Makoto’s physical well-being.

So, of course, Kamukura catches Naegi perfectly. **What do you take me for?**

It’s unfair. It’s literally _his_ body. It’s the body Hinata _grew himself_. Why should _Kamukura_ have better control over it than he does?

Naegi mutters something unintelligible.

“Yes?” Hinata’s mouth moves, but it isn’t by his will.

“Sorry for troubling you, Hinata- _kun_.” Naegi’s words slur together, and when Kamukura ducks his head, Hinata can see his very adorable and very dopey smile. For one split second he is glad that he’s already handed control over to Kamukura, because he is sure his hold would falter, for the sheer amount of adoration he holds for Naegi would no doubt make him double over. Or at the very least, make his knees weak.

But it’s Kamukura, so he doesn’t move an inch. The cold-hearted bastard. “Hinata Hajime isn’t here right now. Would you like me to take a message for him?”

_You fucking prick! You_ know _I can hear you!_ Screw their peace pact. If Kamukura is going to steal away time that is _rightfully Hinata's_ , then he can go stuff his-

“Oh, hello, Kamukura- _kun_.” Naegi greets, shifting his smile into a smaller and more cautious one. Hinata can feel Kamukura twisting his eyebrows into a minuscule frown, and _immediately_ feels better. HA! Victory. It’s impressive that Naegi can still have a grasp on his surroundings while in this intoxicated state. But well, it’s not a secret that Naegi is sort of wary of Kamukura. More than Hinata originally imagined, even! Hinata remembers Naegi confessing to him once that he worries that he annoys Kamukura. This isn’t the case, of course, Hinata would know. Kamukura finds most things boring, and Naegi Makoto is a rare exception. Hinata knows that Kamukura finds Naegi fascinating. But due to personal... reasons… he chose to withhold that information. It’s Kamukura’s own fault for slacking off.

“He is right though. You shouldn’t drink any more liquor than what you’re able to handle. You should be more mindful of your health.” Kamukura says.

_So_ now _you’re agreeing with me?_ Hinata complains.

**I never said you were false, just that the way you voice it is less than ideal.**

“If even Kamukura- _kun_ is saying this, then maybe I really _should_ pay more attention in the future.” Naegi laughs, then stumbles. Kamukura steadies him, and Hinata tries not to seethe with envy. _How is it that I tell him that hundreds of times and he listens the_ one _time_ you _say it?_

**I would assume it’s because he feels less familiar with me, thus he is more likely to indulge in polite pleasantries.**

_Serves you right._

Kamukura is not pleased by his words. He can feel the tension in their shared consciousness.

“Would you like me to carry you?”

_WHAT?_

“What?”

_KAMUKURA I FUCKING SWEAR-_

“It would be unfortunate, shall you slip in your legless state. To ease this burden, I am offering to be your temporary transportation.”

_Okay now you’re just being petty._

“Oh! I wouldn’t want to be a liability to Kamukura- _kun_.” Naegi is quick to turn him down. And while Hinata can’t help but feel delight at the refusal, he also worries about Naegi’s wobbly steps, and wonders briefly whether it _would_ be better for Kamukura to carry him.

“You’re not a liability.” Kamukura responds. “I’m offering this because I’d like to do this for you.”

He acts closer to an actual human with each passing day. Hinata has… mixed feelings about it.

Meanwhile, Naegi is still in turmoil. Hinata can tell by the way his face is all scrunched up. It’s the age old choice between keeping proper courtesy and keeping one’s own health.

“If you really wouldn’t mind…” In the end, health has won. Kamukura squats down, and Naegi’s body heat burns into his back.

Kamukura stands, and they proceed once more.

Maybe Hinata holds grudges for too long, but Naegi lets others’ misdoings pass too easily. He sleeps on Hinata’s- _Kamukura’s back_ with a painfully naive trust. While Naegi might trust Kamukura wholeheartedly, Hinata doesn’t. And he _will_ keep Naegi safe, even if it means fighting against himself.

_I still haven’t forgiven you for hurting him._

**I know.**

The gash still hasn’t healed. The mark will always be there, a permanent reminder of the pain inflicted upon him that day.

_I don’t think I can ever forgive that, even if he has._

**I know that too.**

The moon stretches two slanted shadows onto the pavement. There is no room for a third.

**Author's Note:**

> some days hinata wants to bash his own head in somebody save him  
> huge thank you to the kamuegi week admin(s) for hosting!!  
> you can find my kamuegi week notes [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/168GPwwj5c9ALKh9_CiXTCeg6rcDs31yYKbbTv1GKSp4/edit?usp=sharing)  
> and to see more of my writing join me on my writing blog [here](https://aechteaseawb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
